Rick Riordan Has Got It Wrong
by bubo.1
Summary: What happens when the world knows about demigods and two unclaimed demigods have to relocate to New York? Hopefully better than it sounds. All Rights are Rick Riordan's along with the original storyline. Nico/OC OC/OC Different OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and nobody except for these 5 characters. All rights are Rick Riordan's.

Rick Riordan has got it wrong

Characters:

Warning: all pronunciations of Greek names are how I personally think they are pronounced,

they may or may not be the actual pronunciations

Kallista Dianthe (Dee-awn-th) King

Name Meaning: Kallista – Beautiful; Dianthe – Flower of the Gods

Immortal Parent: Unkown

Age: 16

Looks: medium length, layered, dark brown hair; about 5 foot 4 inches;

sky blue eyes; slightly tan; athletic build; extremely beautiful; blue rose

belly button piercing

(/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/nina-dobrev-)

Personality: kind; loving; a leader; makes people feel comfortable; overall

good person; pretty patient except with extremely stupid or annoying

people; when she's angry, she's terrifying; loves extreme sports/stunts;

has Dyslexia and ADHD

Nicknames: Kallie, Ally, Skye, and King

Likes: Greece; nice people; reading (fiction); sword fighting; singing (only

in the shower and while cooking); cooking; playing the piano; archery;

her family; snowboarding (halfpipe); paragliding; cliff diving; skydiving;

hang gliding; water skiing; surfing; Team Jacob; Damon Salvatore

Dislikes: stupid and annoying people; Rick Riordan; jerks; sharing a room

with Kat

Family: Natalia King-Clarkson (mother); Troy Clarkson (step-father);

Katharine Zoey Burns-Clarkson (step-sister and best friend)

Katharine Zoey Burns-Clarkson

Name Meaning: Katharine – Pure; Zoey – Life

Immortal Parent: Unknown

Age: 16

Looks: medium length, layered, blonde hair w/ one pink streak; about 5

foot 3; grey eyes; pale skin; athletic build; extremely beautiful; panda

bear belly button piercing

(.)

Personality: Kind and loving towards her friends and family; a tad

tempermental; very sarcastic; loves extreme sports/stunts; has Dyslexia

and ADHD

Nicknames: Kat, Rina (Ree-nah), Zoey, and Burns

Likes: Greece; sword fighting; archery; her family; playing guitar;

snowboarding (halfpipe); skateboarding; hip-hop; cooking (occasionally

and really only sweets); skydiving; cliff diving; paragliding; hang

gliding; water skiing; surfing; Team Edward; Stefan Salvatore

Dislikes: stupid and annoying people; Rick Riordan; jerks; cities; sharing a

room with Ally

Family: Troy Clarkson (adopted father); Natalia King-Clarkson (step-

mother); Kallista Diathe King (step-sister and bestfriend)

Natalia Viviana King-Clarkson

Name Meaning: Natalia – Born on Christmas Day; Viviana – Full of Life

Immortal Parent: None

Age: 40

Looks: short brown hair; about 5 foot 6 inches; green eyes; tan; curvy

build; beautiful (/light/files/Natalie_)

Personality: like Kallie except not Dyslexic and doesn't have ADHD

Nicknames: Nat, Natalie, Viv, and Mom (obviously)

Likes: her family; Italy (originally from Italy); Greece; reading; nice

people

Dislikes: stupid questions; jerks

Family: Troy Calix Clarkson (husband); Kallista Dianthe King (daughter);

Katharine Zoey Burns-Clarkson (step-daughter)

Troy Calix (Kay-licks) Clarkson

Name Meaning: Troy – Water of Footsoldier; Calix – Very Handsome

Immortal Parent: None

Age: 43

Looks: short dark hair; brown eyes; athletic build; tan; about 6 foot 1 inch

(.com/l/tv/us/img/site/22/77/0000042277_20070824163931.jpg)

Personality: Like Natalia

Nicknames: Troy, Cal and Dad (almost obviously)

Likes: his family; Greece; his job; reading

Dislikes: jerks; people that bother his family; Rick Riordan; stupid

questions

Family: Natalia Viviana King-Clarkson (wife); Katharine Zoey Burns-

Clarkson (adopted daughter); Kallista Dianthe King (step-daughter)

Galen Zander Masters

Name Meaning: Galen – Calm; Zander – Defender of the People

Immortal Parent: Apollo

Age: 17

Looks: mediem length blonde hair; bluish-greenish eyes; about 6 foot;

athletic build (.com/Lucas%)

Personality: kind; loving; fun; happy; patient; social; a leader; has

Dyslexia and ADHD

Nicknames: None, either called Galen or Zander

Likes: Greece; Family and Friends; music; archery; sword-fighting;

chariot racing; snowboarding; skateboarding; singing; guitar/lyre (pretty

closely related instruments in my opinion)

Dislikes: Rick Riordan; cooking; twilight; vampire diaries; jerks

Family: Anna Maria Masters (mother)

And You Know the Rest


	2. Chapter 2

**Property of Rick Riordan**

Kallista/Ally's POV

May 27, 2010

Dear Diary,

Stupid Rick Riordan. Idiot doesn't know what he's doing. Revealing us to the world because his Olympian parent didn't claim him. Whoop-dee-doo. So what? _I_ haven't been claimed yet either, neither has Kat, my best friend. She's pretty much my sister.

Now, thanks to Riordan, we have to move now. Oh, right. You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about. My name is Kallista Dianthe, pronounced Dee-awn-th, King. I live, well, lived, in Karditsa, Greece, which is pronounced exactly the way it looks, Car-ditz-ah. I live with my mom and my stepfather and my step-sister/best friend, Katharine, otherwise known as Kat. I am a half-blood, or if you want to be technical, a demigod. I've never met my father, and he hasn't claimed me either. Kat can't even narrow down her parental options because she was adopted, so I guess I'm lucky.

Either way, Riordan got pissed because he wasn't claimed, and revealed our race to the whole world. You've probably heard of the book series, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_? Yeah, I don't know if Percy exists, but world of the demi-gods sure as Hades does. To make it even better, they made a movie about us! A movie! Now every person at our school is beginning to look at Zoey and me funny. So, just to be safe, we have to move all the way across the world to the U.S. New York, to be exact. I've almost managed to accept it and move on, but right now I need to rant.

The dude didn't even get all the details right! My Gods! There isn't just _one_ Camp Half-Blood in the world. There is one in every country. I go to the Greek one near Athens. And yes, there is such a thing as the mist, and yes mortals cannot see through it, but some demi-gods can't either. The kids of some lesser gods never even know that they _are_ demi-gods. It's sad, but at the same time, I envy them. Like Einstein, he was a demi-god, but no one ever claimed him. I personally think he was a son of Athena. Anyways, they can live a normal life without all the weird things happening to them, while we generally don't live past 19, which is assuming we even make it past 13. Hip-hip-hooray, early deaths. How fun. Also, we don't call the Furies and other monsters the 'Kindly Ones'. That's just stupid. Their names have no power. The only names that hold power are the gods' names. But they successfully ignore people usually, or else I would be claimed by now, wouldn't I?

And before anyone asks, I have no idea if Percy Jackson actually exists. Yes, there was in fact a giant war with Kronos about a year ago, and most of the demigods from all over went except for the few that were unfortunately chosen to remain guard over their respective camps. That would be me and Kat for Greece. So I don't know and don't really care. If he does exist, yay, if not, then makes sense. I mean really, he was supposed to have made the gods promise to claim us right? Well, I'm still waiting.

Sorry, this rant has been building up for a while now. Anyways, I have to go pack for the end of the world as I know it. At least I have Kat.

Ally


End file.
